lizardmaster178fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LizardMaster178/First Few Drafts of Hollowbrook Falls
Prologue Standing towards the green lush of the spring leaves, the air bloomed towards me, brushing my hair to the side. My sky blue eyes glittered in the sun, staring towards its light. It burnt my eyes as I turned away. The lily pads on the small stream twinkled like stars, with unusual glittery dust on it. I watched nature as what it did best. The birds tweeted in glee, the insects munched on plants, snakes hunting on the ground ready to camouflage near the bark of the trees, squirrels chewing on nuts, and I just stood there, watching. Suddenly, I heard twigs snapping and the bushes rustling. I slowly crept towards where the sound was coming from, and out of nowhere, she quickly jumped out and surprised me. "Janine!" I screamed whilst breathing heavily. "Don't do that!" Janine stared at me. "I only came out to surprise you," she replied. "Alric, I thought you weren't supposed to be a scaredy cat." Her blonde hair waved against mine while the wind blew. I stared at her, laughing. All of a sudden, the wind burst with high breeze as it turned cold. Janine and I shivered and tried to run off to get to school. As we did, it only got worse and worse. When we got there, we saw a new girl walk towards the school. "Who's that?" Janine questioned, scratching her head. "I have no idea," I replied. "I think its someone new." I stepped forwards, looking at the new girl. Janine looked at me and nudged me. She coughed, staring at me. A new term was starting at school and things were already starting to get weird. Chapter 1 As the school bell rang, I rushed inside trying not to be late like last term. I ran as fast as I could, trying to keep up with my pace. I finally got into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late Mrs. Williamson," I said, apologising. She raised her head, staring at me. "Fine Alric," the teacher replied. "Sit." I sat down in that cold, rugged chair I sat in last year. I smiled at my best friend Chris, waving politely. Janine was sitting behind me, tapping my shoulder. As I turned slowly, she handed me a note. I unfolded it and stared into it, it saying: Have you seen Kathleen? I whispered to her. "No-- and why on a note?" I questioned, laughing quietly. I turned again, thus seeing Mrs. Williamson staring at Janine and I, also the entire class. Laughing a bit, the teacher yelled at me. "Get out of my classroom!" she shouted. I stood outside along with Janine, laughing. "That teacher is just so..." she was cut off as I saw my friend Kathleen walk by. "Kathleen?" I said. She kept walking. I turned to Janine, eyes wide open. As Kathleen walked down the corridors with a party dress on, I stared wide-eyed at Janine. "...What the hell?" The bell went for lunch. I walked outside with Janine and Chris, talking about Kathleen walking down the corridor with a hideous party dress. "So, you defintely saw Kathleen walk down that corridor with a dress on?" Chris asked, giggling a bit. Janine and I nodded. Our eyes were still wide-eyed. As the three of us walked, I suddenly saw Kathleen jump out of the bushes. "Boo!" she yelled, laughing. The three of us jumped in surprise. "Ah, Kathleen!" said Janine with her hand on her heart, breathing hard. "You scared us!" Later at lunch, we told Kathleen about her walking down the corridor with a party dress. "A party dress?" she replied, her eyes staring into Janine and I. "...But, I was late for school! I was getting ready around that time!" My eyes stared into Janine, smacking my head. Did I really see Kathleen like that? I thought. "A dream?" Chris responded. I shook my head. "No, Janine was here with me too!" I commented. I remembered the new girl Janine and I saw this morning. "Did you see that new girl?" asked Kathleen. I nodded along with Chris and Janine. Whilst talking, the new girl actually walked up to us. "Hi there!" she smiled. Suddenly, my heart stopped for a beat. I stared at the new girl, smiling. She was attractive! I thought. "Erm, may I sit?" questioned the girl. All of us nodded. "So, I'm Alric. This is Kathleen, Janine and Chris," I pointed. "What's your name?" I said, staring at her smiling. "Cynthia," When all of us had lunch with Cynthia, we all started to be pretty good friends with her. "Cynthia, we have a secret abandoned cabin in the forest which is our secret hideout," Kathleen revealed. "Wanna come?" she asked. Cynthia nodded with a smile. "Sure!" Category:Blog posts